Divina Retribución
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Fic basado en La Leyenda de Issei, Aprendiz del Hakashin en crossover con Naruto Okami. Hyodo Issei es alguien despreciado por la vida desde que nacio, pero cuando el momento vino, no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte sin dudarlo. El hijo de un dios vio su sacrificio, y le dara una nueva luz. En conmemoración al fic Dragontale de mi hermano Eien no Hiryu.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic esta hecho basado en el fic de E-HERO-KnightMare "** **La Leyenda de Issei, Aprendiz del Hakaishin" basada en un 40% en varios sentidos.**

 **Obviamente, esta hecha con el permiso de este gran autor, planeo hacer mi propia versión, solamente que cambiare ciertas cosas:**

 **No hay cosas de la saga Dragon Ball.**

 **Naruto no es un Dios de la Destrucción ni hay títulos similares, y en vez de ser un maestro sería más como una reencarnación de este.**

 **En particular, este Naruto es descomunalmente poderoso, y sus enemigos están fuera del nivel de los de DXD, y eso es mucho.**

 **Si bien no soy mucho de leer el genero de traición en DXD, esta historia simplemente me atrapo desde el comienzo, E-Hero-KnightMare sabe como hacer buenos fics.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Prologo**

 **Divina Retribución**

Era una suave brisa que movía los cabellos de los seres vivos en la ciudad de Kuoh, un viento ancestral y caliente como las calientes ráfagas solares del cosmos, y entre la tierra surgía un Dios maligno destinado a traer justicia divina al mundo mortal.

El cabello blanco como la ceniza, un tatuaje en toda su cara de piel pálida, el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por una especie de armadura negra que parecía piel de roca, con pies de tres dedos y ojos morados, miro al grupo de mujeres enfrente suyo.

—Ninguna de ustedes tiene su fuerza— les dijo con una voz rasposa mientras sacaba su pie del pecho de una mujer vestida con una armadura roja, mientras el ser flotaba, miro cada una de ellas con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Una esfera negra salió de la nada a un lado suyo y bloqueo sin siquiera inmutarse unas esferas pequeñas hechas de una energía rojiza, hasta que los disparos cesaron, el hombre de cabello blanco no disperso su barrera, y vio como una de las mujeres, la líder por lo que sabía, se le agotaban las reservas de energía al bajar lentamente su brazo, agarrotada y derrotada.

—Fútil— declaro flotando hasta ella, extendiendo su mano y doblando el dedo índice, golpeándola en la frente con él, haciendo que en segundos fuese lanzada a decenas de metros con una colosal fuerza.

Frente a él estaba dos chicas, una castaña y una peli-platina, ambas estaban muy heridas y cubiertas por partes de lo que parecían ser armaduras. Roja para la castaña y blanca para la peli-platina. Las dos veían con un miedo profundo al ser frente a ellas, aquel que las derroto sin el mínimo esfuerzo y que hirió el orgullo de ambas.

—Debo decir… que estoy sumamente decepcionado— decía el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes que aún estaban conscientes quienes veían al chico.

—Se supone que aquí debía estar el legendario hijo del Dios de Dioses… pero solo me topé con un grupo de chiquillas malcriadas que se creen la gran cosa, pero que no podrían ni enfrentarse al más débil de mis clones de sombra— hablaba el guerrero de armadura mirándoles con desprecio.

La temperatura rápidamente descendió y el poder del chico se incrementó de golpe.

—Ustedes ya no me sirven de nada— decía de manera fría el guerrero y acto seguido en su mano apareció un brillo gris que empezó a desplazarse por toda la zona cubriendo a las chicas heridas.

—Desaparezcan— susurro mientras sus ojos se volvían morados y un gran resplandor blanco llenó la zona y cuando desapareció solo estaba presente aquel guerrero.

—Fueron transportadas antes de que las matara— declaro mientras miraba el cielo, antes de empezar a pisar el suelo en forma de berrinche—. ¡Estoy muy decepcionado... yo quería un reto!— chillaba de manera inmadura el peliblanco.

En ese momento se detuvo de su rabieta al sentir una nueva energía que se aproximaba...

Frente a él cayo una figura desde el cielo y levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver a la figura de un joven de unos 17 años, de cabello blanco con un mechón castaño. Vestía una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta blanca con tonos rojos, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados de la parte de la rodilla y unos zapatos deportivos negros con vivos blancos. Sus ojos cafés no mostraban brillo alguno...

—¿Y tu eres?— preguntaba aquel hombre de cabellos blanquecinos.

El chico de mechón castaño veía a su alrededor con su mirada perdida y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, pero la voz del peliblanco lo saco de su trance y le hizo ver al hombre… pero no hablaba.

—Pregunte ¿quién eres?— aquel hombre volvía a repetir la pregunta al tiempo que veía los ojos del chivo y pudo percibir una profunda gama de emociones negativas, desde soledad hasta tristeza, pasando por abandono, furia, odio y anhelo por sentirse aceptado y ser querido por alguien.

—Yo me llamo Issei...

Al escuchar ese nombre, el peliblanco abrió los ojos, antes de que una malvada sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

—Bien, Issei, tienes mucha suerte, Keiku Arayo será quien va a terminar tu existencia— declaro el llamado Keiku, mientras en un instante sacaba una enorme guadaña hecha de la oscuridad de su armadura.


	2. Chapter 2

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Una batalla desbalanceada**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 – Bad Situation**

Era una suave brisa que movía los cabellos de los hombres, y en esos instantes, Hyodo Issei la sentía mientras una guadaña negra pasaba por sobre su cabeza cuando se agacho, cortando varios mechones de pelo antes de que la patada de Keiku lo mandase a volar a varios metros a la distancia, rodando en el suelo mientras miraba a la distancia un trozo de metal en el suelo, los residuos de un edificio destruido.

Cuando llego a ese trozo de metal se aferro a el con las manos, arrastrándolo por concreto puro mientras se detenía y giraba para luego pararse en el suelo y con una vuelta de cuerpo completo, lanzo el trozo de viga de metal hacía Keiku.

Este meramente río mientras el trozo de metal se aplastaba contra su pecho, con el caminando hacía el castaño como si de un juego se tratase, generando que Issei frunciese el ceño antes de abrir los ojos incrédulo.

Keiku ya estaba enfrente suyo.

La rodilla del guerrero de armadura negra se enterró en su estomago de manera profunda, el trozo de metal que tenía en las rodilleras enterrándose en su estomago, antes de que con un mero impulso de fuerza, le lanzo de nuevo.

No llego muy lejos, pues antes de que pudiera salir volando Keiku le agarro de los brazos, haciendo que el Hyodo sintiera como estaban apunto de dislocarse, luego el peliblanco comenzó a elevarse de un salto en el aire, girando con Issei aferrado a él antes de que lo estampase contra el suelo.

Issei vio como Keiku bajaba su pie junto al resto de su cuerpo hacía donde estaba, haciendo que tuviera que rodar en el suelo cuando el peliblanco enterró su pie donde antes estaba su cabeza.

Luego, tuvo que saltar cuando la guadaña de Keiku casi le corta las piernas, pero no tuvo tiempo para siquiera tocar el suelo cuando el peliblanco giro y le golpeo en la mandíbula con el mango de su guadaña.

La sonrisa de Keiku solo creció cuando veía al Hyodo estamparse contra uno de los edificios apunto de derrumbarse, mientras veía los escombros caer sobre el Hyodo, camino y piso los tres dientes que le había arrancado a Issei con aquel golpe.

—No te imaginas cuanto he esperado por este momento, Hyodo Issei— declaro mientras caminaba hacía los escombros, enterrando su mano los restos del edificio y sacando de allí el cuerpo del Hyodo, jalándolo del cabello.

—No te… conozco— declaro Issei, antes de que el puño de Keiku se enterrase en su estomago, hundiéndose hasta que la forma del puño se miraba encima de el.

—¡Lo se!— exclamo Keiku con una risa, soltando el pelo del chico y dejando que el impulso lo mandara a volar contra uno de los edificios nuevamente, rompiendo la pared con su cuerpo—. Ahora… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el "Uchiha" caminando lentamente hacía él.

—Yo podría hacerte… ¡Bluagh!... La misma pregunta— declaro Issei soltando un escupitajo de sangre y limpiándoselo con la mano.

—¡Jajaja!— reía de manera divertida el peliblanco al escuchar la respuesta del Hyodo—. No importa el universo, Hyodo, sigues siendo un creído— él solo levantaba una ceja en señal de duda al ver la forma en la que actuaba aquel hombre enfrente suyo—. Te diré algo chico, tú me dices por qué estás aquí y yo te digo la razón de que yo esté aquí.

El peliblanco de mechón castaño veía con algo de duda al hombre completamente peliblanco, pero no detectaba ningún indicio de mentiras en él…

No al menos como las demás personas de su vida…

—Me parece justo— declaro Issei con un tono seco—. Regresé a mi hogar porque sentí un aura poderosa, asumo fuiste tú, ¿no?

—Ya-ha— asintió Keiku con una sonrisa—. Estoy aquí porque trataba de encontrar el origen de cierta… "anomalía" y extinguirla definitivamente.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Apagar la ultima mancha de tu estigma en el Omniverso— declaro el peliblanco oscuramente, una sonrisa afilada en su cara.

—Eso… ¡Eso no responde nada!

—Ese no es mi problema, lo que te debería importar será que te matare como la cucaracha que eres.

Issei se molestó por como Keiku se había dirigido hacía él…

Ya tenía suficiente con el trato que su disque _familia_ y _amigos_ le daban, así que no necesitaba a alguien más haciéndolo menos…

Ya tenía suficiente…

La molestia del Issei regreso con fuerza y estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, vio como a Keiku lo cubría un aura roja—Bien… hora de morir.

No había una carga dramática de una técnica o algo por el estilo, no había algo sobrenatural, simplemente fue Keiku haciendo un sello de mano— **¡Elemento Fuego: Flor del Fénix Hipersónica!** — exclamo, y al instante trece esferas rojas salieron de su boca al instante.

Issei se cubrió la cara con los brazos, mientras un brillo carmesí le cubría, las esferas de fuego explotaron sobre él justo cuando el brillo ceso.

Un humo cubrió al Hyodo, y cuando se disperso, se vio una nueva figura.

Era un ser cubierto con unas botas rojas con temática de escamas, tenía 3 garras por dedos con la garra de en medio haciendo una raya vertical negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas rodilleras rojas con la misma temática de escamas pero con púas negras sujetadas a un pantalón negro, sus muslos tenían unas placas de brillante metal igualmente sujetadas a sus piernas por unas correas cafés, su torso era cubierto por un peto, casco y brazos de una armadura medieval de color platinado, encima de ella llevaba lo que parecían ser trozos de la armadura roja de antes, no eran solo escamas rojas, sino púas negras en brazos y casco. Una capa roja de escamas que terminaba en las púas, en su espalda estaba una larga Ō-Katana enfundada en una funda con la mitad roja y la mitad amarilla terminando en un extremo de metal.

La mitad del casco estaba destrozada, dejando ver uno de los ojos de Issei que tenían un brillo verdoso que tragaba el café. Mientras que algunas partes de la armadura estaban al rojo vivo, vapor saliendo del casco.

 _Esto es malo…_ pensó Issei mientras lentamente separaba sus brazos. _Esta armadura se supone que soporta el calor como lo haría un verdadero dragón… pero… estoy seguro que tengo la piel derretida debajo._

Keiku se miro interesado de forma casi infantil en que Issei seguía vivo—Vayaaa, ese Jutsu es suficientemente caliente para derretir tungsteno y aun así lo aguantaste, mis respetos— declaro sonriendo sádicamente al terminar—. Entonces, si el fuego no es tu punto débil, veamos que si. **Elemento…**

Esta vez, Keiku se sorprendió al no poder terminar su Jutsu, pues Issei al instante desenfundo la larga espada que tenía en la espalda y la uso para acortar la poca distancia entre ambos en una estocada a la cabeza.

El Arayo hizo su cabeza a un lado, unos cuantos de sus cabellos blancos siendo cortados, de un simple salto se alejo varios metros antes de que sus manos empezasen a brillar con un aura de relámpagos morados— **Elemento Rayo: ¡Núcleo Eléctrico!**

Issei no perdió un instante el tiempoal ver como lo que solo podría ser descrito como truenos hechos de neblina y humo salían de las manos del peliblanco, él simplemente enterró su espada en el suelo, y la uso para impulsarse lejos, dejándola en el suelo donde funciono de pararrayos para los relámpagos.

Sin embargo, con solo mover sus manos, Keiku cambio la dirección de su ataque.

 _Así que realmente él los esta haciendo… ¡es como ser atacado por un Sith!_ Pensó Issei aterrizando en el suelo, dando vueltas mientras los relámpagos le seguía

 **[BOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSTTT]**

Hubo un sonido grave mientras la armadura completa brillaba en un tono verdoso. Antes de Issei apretara los dientes, yendo hacía donde estaba su espada, los rayos aceleraban al ver como su velocidad aumento.

Habían pasado apenas 3 segundos.

—¡GHAAA!— rugió Issei del dolor al sentir un gran descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero se sacudía violentamente, además de que cortes, arañazos y quemaduras aparecían en su piel, dentro y fuera de la armadura.

Segundos después del impacto, se produjo una explosión enorme que mano al Hyodo varios metros hacía atrás.

Sin embargo, en medio de ese vuelo, agarro su espada.

Aterrizando mientras usaba su espada y el manto de esta en el suelo, el peliblanco inclino su cabeza al ver como todavía temblaba por la electricidad—¿Necesitas un momento para descargar todo eso? ¡Jaja! ¿Entiendes? ¿Descarga? ¿Electricidad?... ¿No? Jodete entonces.

—Ya no… tengo nada… que perder— respondió Issei levantándose a duras penas, sus dientes crujían por lo apretados que estaban.

El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza usando su guadaña—Si es por tu familia y amigos, solo mate al… 39% de la población de esta ciudad, ¡Tal vez alguien a quien querías sigue con vida!

—¿Alguien… a quien quiera?

—… ¿Por qué siento que el ambiente cambio? Hay una ominosa sensación aquí ¿Toque algún botón.

—Jeje… ¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ante la vista del Arayo, la risa de Issei empezó a salir de su boca hasta volverse una carcajada llena de desprecio, diversión y hasta cierto punto llena de ira. Haciendo que el peliblanco le mirase inclinando su cabeza—Si, toque un botón.

El peliblanco de mechón castaño entonces calmo sus risas, soltando un largo suspiro para calmarse—No tengo ninguna familia, ni amigos, y no había nadie en esta ciudad al que me importe si los hayas matado o no… de hecho, te debería agradecer si los mataste a ellos… pero…— el Hyodo apretó el mango de la Katana, tirando a un lado la funda que se enterró en la roca—. Esta ciudad… sigue siendo mi hogar, mataste a personas que no hicieron nada para merecerlo… no puedo dejar que sigas matando a más personas… sabiendo que a quien buscas es a mi.

—Así que… ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por desconocidos?— pregunto Keiku con algo de interés en su voz, si le daba la respuesta incorrecta, entonces le mataría en ese instante.

—…Nah… solo que, no quiero que termines matando a los pocos que me importan. Y por cierto— dijo agitando la espada—. Es bueno que me dejaras hablar tanto.

 **[BOOOOOOOSSSSTTTTT]**

Nuevamente se escucho el sonido grave de esa voz, y el brillo se traspaso a su espada esta vez.

 **[¡DRAGON SLASHER!]**

Esa exclamación fue seguida de un corte de media luna con un tamaño de 3 metros, el doble de largo que la espada que cargaba en su espalda.

La semi-luna verde se lanzo a altas velocidades hasta Keiku, este abrió levemente sus ojos, antes de dejar que el ataque le traspasase.

 _Ja…_ Se rio Issei, no hacía su enemigo, sino hacía si mismo al ver como su ataque se quebraba como cristal. La mirada de Keiku se mantuvo ahora particularmente… sería, no, era como una cara más que nada molesta, pero no parecía que con Issei.

Sus ojos eran de un color morado, con un símbolo de una flor en espiral alrededor de un anillo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que… esa es tu historia— murmuro, y por un momento sus ojos se giraron en diferentes lugares para ver a unos objetos rojizos similares a ojos que les vigilaban a la distancia—. Mierda… y se supone que te debo de matar, pero ahora me entero que eres demasiado diferente… incluso así, eres el que más me ha dado problemas en este mundo.., y apenas hemos peleado por dos minutos.

—¿Me debo sentir alagado?

—…¿Te llamas Issei, no?

—Si.

—Dímelo todo.

—¿Eh?

 _ **Cuéntame todo de ti, si quieres irte dejándoles sentir lo que tu sentiste… ellos escucharan todo el odio que les tienes que decir acerca de ellos.**_

El peliblanco de mechón castaño abrió los ojos a duras penas, escuchando esa voz en su cabeza… era la voz de Keiku, quien con su cabeza apunto a una de las criaturas de vigilancia que se veían a la distancia.

Cerro sus ojos levemente, empezando a pensar en lo que acababa de oír, sabía por la mirada que el peliblanco le daba significaba que no lo iba a dejar vivir después de esa pelea precisamente.

No, era lo absolutamente contrario a eso.

Después de que hiciese lo que le había dicho, iba a usar todo su poder para asesinarle, pero… pero había sabido algo acerca de él, y que ahora… estaban siendo vigilados.

 _Criaturas del clan Gremory._ Pensó con cierta diversión, cerrando sus ojos por completo antes de abrirlos de nuevo—… Todo empezó… por ese maldito guante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Una mirada al pasado**

En el inframundo, más precisamente en el territorio de los Gremory, en el castillo de una de las familias restantes del inframundo, se encontraban la actual heredera: Rias Gremory, junto a su séquito el cual consistía de las siguientes piezas:

Akeno Himejima, la reina y conocida como la sacerdotisa del rayo.

Yumi Kira, caballero y quien recientemente había logrado combinar los elementos sacros y demoniacos para crear una nueva espada.

Xenovia Quarta, caballero y portadora de Durandal.

Koneko Toujou, torre y una pequeña loli, pero con una fuerza descomunal.

Asia Argento, alfil, monja exiliada de la iglesia que llego a parar a Kuoh, y luego de unos eventos desafortunados termino por unirse al grupo de la pelirroja Gremory.

Gasper Vladi, segundo alfil, una pequeña chica mitad vampiro con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado.

Y por último Lisa Hyodou, la actual Sekiryuutei y que ostenta el puesto de peón en el equipo y hermana gemela de Issei. La chica era castaña con el cabello algo alborotado y puntiagudo, con un flequillo en la frente y un par de mechones cayendo a los costados de su cara. Vestía con una playera roja y encima una camisa de manga corta de color blanca con rayas negras. Pantalones ajustados de color negro y calzado deportivo. Sus pechos eran de copa C, siendo pequeños en comparación con los pechos de sus amigas Rias y Akeno. En su brazo izquierdo había una especie de guantelete de color rojo con una gema verde.

Junto a ellas yacía también la heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona Sitri, acompañada de su séquito que estaba conformado por puras chicas las cuales ostentaban varios puestos siendo que la pelinegra de lentes aún contaba con 7 peones y una torre sin utilizar.

Pero también estaba presente Valeria "Val" Lucifer, la actual Hakuryuukou, acompañada de sus compañeras las cuales eran:

Kuroka Toujou, hermana mayor de Koneko.

Le Fay Pendragon, una pequeña maga rubia.

Y Arturia Pendragon, hermana mayor de Le Fay y poseedora de Caliburn.

Y para finalizar se encontraban también tres ángeles caídos presentes y una mensajera del cielo.

La primera era Raynare, una chica de pelo negro, la segunda era Kalawarner, una mujer de cabello azul y la última era Mittelt, una pequeña rubia que llevaba un vestido estilo lolita-gótica.

La mensajera del cielo era Irina Shidou, amiga de la infancia de Lisa y Val.

Todas ellas estaban muy malheridas puesto que fueron las primeras en enfrentar a Keiku cuando este llego a Kuoh pidiendo enfrentarse a su rival destinado. Todas estaban reunidas como parte de un tratado de paz.

Cuando Keiku apareció lo hizo en el edificio del Club del Ocultismo, y el hombre peliblanco demando que lo llevaran ante sus líderes.

Rias, quien estaba en una racha de arrogancia, no se tomó muy bien que un desconocido cualquiera apareciera y le diera ordenes, pero al sentir el poder de Keiku prefirió hacer un acercamiento distinto y le ofreció formar parte de su nobleza, creyendo que él aceptaría puesto que el grupo Gremory se había vuelto famoso luego de derrotar a Kokabiel y apoyar los proyectos de paz de las tres facciones.

La pelirroja estaba muy confiada en que obtendría una nueva pieza, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Keiku declino la oferta y dijo que solo veía a atender sus asuntos y que no le importaba nada más.

Al no gustarle su respuesta Rias se decidió a retarlo a una batalla, en donde si Rias ganaba entonces Keiku se volvería su pieza y lo mismo pasaba si le ganaba el sequio de Sona.

Igual no hubiera podido reencarnarlo por la diferencia de poder…

Keiku acepto y para hacer las cosas más divertidas pidió que participaran todos los presentes para ver si podían siquiera hacerlo trabajar…

Pero no fue así…

Keiku derroto a todas las chicas sin siquiera usar parte de su poder verdadero. En un momento en específico Keiku se enfrentó en un dos contra uno contra las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales. Aprovechando para ver como estarían las guerreras de ese mundo, las enfrento y logro percibir algo que hacía años él no había sentido…

Sentimientos oscuros de arrogancia, superioridad y falta de compañerismo…

Al sentir esa oscuridad en los corazones de las chicas, el peliblanco decidió darles una dura lección…

Y termino por destruir la ciudad de Kuoh ante la mirada aterrada de las presentes.

Fue ahí cuando Keiku tenía pensado asesinarlas, pero fueron salvadas por un círculo de transportación hecho por el Mao Lucifer, quien logro salvar a tiempo a su hermana menor y sus acompañantes.

Entrando en la sala se encontraban el Mao Sirzechs Lucifer, acompañado de su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, la Mao Serafall Leviathan y los padres de la pelirroja menor, Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory.

—¿¡Están todos bien!?— preguntaba exaltada Venelana.

—¡SO-TAN!— la Mao Leviathan se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su hermana menor.

—Estamos… bien…— decía con dificultad Rias mientras veía a todas sus compañeras quienes trataban de levantarse, pero el dolor les impedía moverse libremente.

—¡MIS PADRES!— gritaba Lisa con los ojos vidriosos.

—No te preocupes— se escuchó una voz en la puerta.

Rápidamente los presentes se giraron para ver a Azazel quien entraba en la sala con los padres de la castaña.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!— Lisa corría en dirección de sus padres y los tacleo para darles un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Lisa!— ambos adultos castaños abrazaban a la chica quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Cuando detecte la energía de ese chico y vi que estaba a punto de destruir la ciudad rápidamente me transporte a donde estaban tus padres y los traje aquí— explicaba Azazel.

—Gracias Azazel-sensei— decía la castaña con una mirada agradecida.

—Debemos contactar con los Ajuka, Falbium, Yasaka y Odín cuanto antes— decía Sirzechs de manera seria.

—Eso será imposible— comentaba Serafall dejando de lado su tono juguetón—. Hay una especie de barrera que evita que podamos comunicarnos con nuestros aliados.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— preguntaba Zeoticus alarmado.

—No… lo sé— decía Serafall frustrada por no poder hacer algo.

De repente, un círculo mágico se activó en una de las mesas de la sala y llamó la atención de los presentes, puesto que el símbolo usado no lo reconocían. Cuando se acercaron al círculo este empezó a transmitir una imagen y cuando pudieron ver con claridad se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

—¡ISSEI!

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados al ver al castaño… o, mejor dicho, al peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de todos los presentes luego de ver como Issei tenía puesta una armadura roja con toques blancos y negros.

Pero se horrorizaron al ver que la armadura estaba rota y se podía apreciar que el chico estaba muy malherido con sangre recorriendo su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¿Por qué Issei está peleando contra ese monstruo?

—¿En dónde diablos estuvo metido todo este tiempo?

Eran las preguntas que hacían Lisa, Rias y Val, respectivamente.

Pero Raynare veía todo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Issei…— susurraba la pelinegra.

—Rápido, ¡debemos traer a mi hijo pronto!— pedía la madre de Issei desesperada con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

—Mmph— resoplaba Gasper viendo de fea forma a los padres de Issei—. Ahora si se preocupa por su hijo…— susurraba la pequeña dhampir con veneno.

—No podemos… aún hay una especie de barrera que nos impide actuar— decía Grayfia con un tono de voz serio, aunque si uno prestaba atención se podía detectar un ligero tono de preocupación.

 _POW_

Un sonido llamo la atención de los presentes quienes se giraron para ver como en la imagen Issei lanzaba un golpe contra Keiku quien solo lo detuvo con su mano y luego lo lanzaba a volar, luego hacía un raro símbolo con las manos y lanzaba unas esferas de fuego de la boca.

 _POW_

— _GAAH!_

Pudieron observar como Keiku conectaba los ataques de fuego en el casco de Issei y este terminaba por romperse y el chico se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

Quienes estaban presentes en el castillo Gremory veían con horror como estaba siendo tratado Issei.

De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en quienes veían la pelea, pero se podía notar que algunas chicas se veían más afectadas siendo estas Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Val y la propia Lisa.

—Oni-chan— susurraba Lisa.

Gasper alcanzo a escuchar lo que salió de la boca de la castaña y su molestia fue tanta que sus ojos, por un momento, habían brillado de color rojo.

—No tienes derecho a llamarlo así…— susurraba Gasper mientras sus dietes rechinaban por el coraje que sintió al escuchar las palabras de las dos castañas de la familia Hyodou.

— _Debo admitir chico._

La voz de Keiku hizo que prestaran atención a lo que estaba pasando.

— _Eres quien más ha durado contra mí cuando estoy usando solo seis por ciento de mi poder en este mundo._

Eso congelo a todos en la sala del castillo…

¿Seis por ciento?

¡Pero si todos ellos usaron todas sus fuerzas cuando le hicieron frente!

— _Sigamos con esto, ¿te parece? Además, aun no me ha contado sobre tu vida_ — decía Keiku adoptando una pose de relajación con ambas manos puestas detrás de su cuerpo.

Issei, como pudo, se levantó y aún con las heridas que tenía el chico quería seguir peleando.

— _¿Y para qué… quieres saber… eso?...Jaja, Salu… ¡agh!_ — preguntaba Issei con dificultad antes de que una cuchilla de viento lo mandase a volar, rodando en el suelo.

— _Quiero saber sobre mi futura victima_ — lo dicho por Keiku alarmó a quienes veían la pelea—. _Considéralo como un pequeño homenaje antes de morir…_ — decía Keiku y todos podían ver una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Está bien…—_ decía Issei— _…Todo empezó por ese maldito guante._

 **(Nota del autor: a partir de aquí se interconectarán dos narraciones;** _Hola_ **, con este estilo será la historia que contará Issei;** Hola **¸ con el estilo normal será la narración de siempre)**

 _Nací en una familia amorosa y que les demostraba su amor a todos sus integrantes. Y junto con mi hermana gemela…_

Al mencionar una hermana gemela, Keiku entrecerró los ojos curioso.

 _Conocimos a quienes serían nuestros amigos de la infancia: un niño y dos niñas; una de nombre Irina y los otros dos gemelos como nosotros, Vali y Val Lucifer…_

Al escuchar que le nombraban, Irina empezó a derramar lágrimas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había convivido con Issei?

Por su parte, Val abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— _¡¿En dónde está mi hermano?!—_ pensaba la chica peli-platina puesto que tenía años que no veía a su gemelo.

 _Yo era muy feliz con ellos… lo tenía todo… una familia que me quería, padres que me prestaban atención, amigos con quienes jugar, una linda hermana que no se despegaba de mí…_

Al oír como los describía una pequeña luz de esperanza se formaba en la familia Hyodou…

Luz que sería extinguida por el propio Issei.

 _Pero todo cambio cuando un día, mientras estábamos de vacaciones y jugábamos en el parque, unos demonios renegados aparecieron y querían "divertirse" matando a todo el que encontraran. Nos atacaron a mí, mi familia y mis amigos…_

La familia Hyodo y Val abrieron los ojos al recordar ese fatídico día.

 _Yo y Vali intentamos defender a nuestras hermanas, pero cuando uno de los demonios estuvo a punto de matarnos mis padres aparecieron y se horrorizaron al ver a esos seres. Uno de esos demonios lanzo una especie de ataque contra mis padres y fue ahí donde pasó…_

 **(Flashback)**

 _*BOOM*_

 _Una gran nube de humo se levantó donde estaban los padres de Issei. Cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver a dos pequeñas figuras cubiertas por unas armaduras: una roja y una blanca._

 _Si. Ese día Lisa Hyodou y Val Lucifer habían despertado los_ ** _Sacred Gears_** _de los dos dragones celestiales…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

 _Ellas dos entonces procedieron a matar a los demonios renegados._

Sirzechs y Serafall recordaban ese incidente. Cuando Kuroka mató a su antiguo maestro para evitar que su hermana menor sufriera lo que ella sufrió, varios miembros de ese séquito se salieron de control debido a los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos. Enviaron a un grupo de soldados a que acabaran con ellos, pero dos lograron escapar… hasta que supieron que atacaron a unos humanos.

 _Luego de ese día unas personas visitaron nuestra casa. Tenían a Vali y su hermana y la madre de ambos con ellos. Nos contaron que mi hermana y la hermana de Vali eran especiales._

De nuevo Sirzechs tuvo en flashback donde él y Ajuka visitaban a la familia Hyodou.

 _Nos revelaron todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y dijeron que mi hermana y la hermana de Vali estaban destinadas para algo grande. Desde ese día se ofrecieron a entrenarlas y poco a poco Vali y yo fuimos siendo olvidados por nuestros padres._

Los padres de Issei empezaron a llorar al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

 _Pero mi hermana y Val aún seguían a nuestro lado, incluso me regalaron un par de gemas de sus armaduras que se habían caído luego de un entrenamiento… pero luego llego el torneo del inframundo donde ambas llegaron a la final luego de enfrentarse a varios herederos menores de las tres facciones, como parte de una pequeña idea para traer la paz…_

Val y Lisa abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al recordar algo desesperanzador… ese día que le regalaron esas gemas a Issei… fue el último día que le regalaron algo…

Y eso fue cuando todos tenían 8 años…

Y ahora tienen 16.

 _Desde ese día se volvieron arrogantes y querían más poder, así que pidieron más entrenamientos y gracias a la fama que ganaron el torneo se les concedió. Mis padres y la madre de Vali se vieron sumergidos por la fama y también se centraron en cumplir los caprichos de las dos "princesitas"_

Al momento de decir _princesitas,_ Issei lo dijo con malicia y odio, haciendo que su hermana y Val, quienes estaban viendo la pelea, se sintieran mal ya que recordaban que en verdad habían hecho todo eso.

 _Y así, con el paso del tiempo, Vali y yo fuimos siendo olvidados por nuestras familias, y luego nuestros amigos nos abandonaron también, solo porque mi hermana y la hermana de Vali se volvieron populares. Tanto fue así que mis padres se fueron a vivir al inframundo un tiempo por el entrenamiento de mi hermana y me dejaron solo en casa…_

En ese momento todos los que estaban en la sala del castillo bajaron la mirada dolidos ya que lo que había dicho Issei era cierto…

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Vali apareció al día siguiente en mi casa, diciéndome que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí._

Ahora era el turno de Val de sentirse fatal.

 _Pero ambos creíamos que las cosas mejorarían… no fue así…_

 _Después llego nuestro tiempo en la academia de Kuoh. Raynare, un ángel caído, se hizo mi novia, pero solo porque quería acercarse a mi hermana y eliminarla. Ella termino por matarme y fue cuando la heredera Sitri me revivió como su peón._

 _Mi hermana se había vuelto peón de Rias Gremory. Yo logre hacer que Raynare desistiera en su plan de robar el_ ** _Twilight Healing_** _y se volvió nuestra aliada. Yo trate de regresar con ella, pero me dijo que no era más que un insecto bueno para nada y que solo servía para cumplir sus metas…_

Al escuchar esas palabras Keiku apretó su puño de forma tan fuerte que la sangre empezó a salir de su palma. Kaguya también adopto un semblante serio.

Raynare, por su parte, bajo la mirada dolida al recordar esos momentos. Tiempo después de eso Raynare se dio cuenta que Issei era el único que le había mostrado amor de verdad ya que otros solo la querían para una noche de sexo y nada más. La caída trató de regresar con Issei, pero el chico ya se había ido en esos momentos.

 _Y luego llego la batalla con el Phenex. A pesar de no pertenecer al séquito de la heredera Gremory, mi rey me pidió que peleara al lado de la heredera Gremory para ayudarla. Fue gracias a mí que se ganó la pelea._

 _A pesar de no ser especial como mi hermana entrene por mi cuenta y gane mi fuerza por mí mismo._

 _¿Pero acaso eso importo?_

 _¡NO!_

 _El crédito se lo termino llevando mi hermana y aumento más su popularidad._

 _¿Y yo qué recibí?_

 _Maltratos y castigos por parte de mi rey creyendo que fui más una carga que un apoyo durante el juego de clasificación._

Al escuchar la historia de Issei todos se veían sumamente arrepentidos.

 _Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos… mi familia, mis amigos, los chicos de la academia, los maestros, los miembros de mi séquito, los miembros del séquito de mi hermana, todos me trataban como si fuera una plaga…_

Cada palabra que decía Issei hacía que se sintieran peor todos los que escuchaban…

 _Un error…_

Lisa y Val derramaban lágrimas.

 _Un malnacido…_

El equipo de Val apartaba la mirada.

 _Un inservible…_

Sona bajaba la mirada al escucharlo.

 _Un inútil que nunca sería amado por alguien…_

Raynare empezaba a gimotear.

 _Un hijo no deseado…_

Ahora los padres de Issei se abrazaban con fuerza al recordar la vez que le dijeron eso a Issei.

 _Es por eso… que no me importa si me matas aquí y ahora… solo unos cuantos en verdad se volvieron mis aliados, mis amigos, mi nueva familia._

— _¿No te extrañaran ellos?—_ preguntaba Keiku.

 _Lo harán, pero saldrán adelante… Vali y Bikou son fuertes y Matsuda y Motohama se apoyarán el uno al otro, pero al final de cuentas seguirán con su vida. Gasper tiene a todos los demás para que la apoyen._

Todos los que estaban en el castillo tenían lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Issei. No lo podían creer… habían lastimado mucho al chico.

Varias chicas recordaron todo lo que le hicieron y se dieron cuenta que Issei solo intentaba estar allí para apoyarlas, pero siempre le pagan con insultos y humillaciones…

Rias lo ridiculizaba en la academia; Akeno jugaba con él como si fuera un títere; Koneko descargaba sus frustraciones golpeándolo; Kira usaba a sus fans para que lo agredieran; Irina le reprochaba por ser un inútil; Xenovia lo humillaba frente a todos diciendo que nadie se casaría con alguien tan patético como él; Sona le daba varias cargas en el consejo y cuando se sentía frustrada lo castigaba sin razón alguna; Tsubaki le imponía castigos durante clases y luego sus maestros lo regañaban por perder las lecciones; Asia solo hacía lo que las demás hacían, creyendo que la aceptarían más rápido.

Todos sentían culpa al recordar todo lo que le hicieron.

Todo lo que Issei hacia era para que le mostraran una pequeña muestra de cariño y aceptación, pero a cambio recibía solo maltratos físicos y psicológicos.

 _¡_ _Eso no es cierto Issei! Yo te amo!_ Eran los pensamientos de Raynare.

 _Issei-kun… te juro que lo compensare, te daré todo el amor que mereces,_ pensaba Akeno.

 _Ise… lo siento, por favor perdóname…_ pensaba la heredera Gremory. _Debo decirte… y esperar ganarme tu perdón y tú amor… por nuestro hijo'_ la pelirroja se llevaba una mano a su vientre, recordando algo que hiso con Issei antes de la pelea contra Raiser…

— _Así que… si ya terminaste de oír todo_ _—_ se escuchó la voz de Issei—. _Solo sigamos... y mátame de una vez._

Las palabras de Issei dejaron impactados a los presentes en la sala. Gasper tenía la mirada perdida al escuchar a Issei.

—¡Lucifer-sama la interferencia ya no está!— informaba alterada Grayfia luego de escuchar todo lo que dijo el peliblanco de mechón castaño.

— _Bien—_ aceptó Keiku helando la sangre de los presentes cuando supieron que Issei iba a morir.

Los pasos del peliblanco resonaban con una fuerza atronadora.

—¡NO!— gritaron varios.

—¡GRAYFIA PRONTO, TRANSPORTANOS A KUOH!— ordenaba Sirzechs con prisa.

Un enorme círculo apareció debajo de todos los presentes, quienes estaban esperanzados en llegar a tiempo para salvar a Issei.

Querían enmendar sus errores y recobrar la confianza y cariño del castaño…

 _Issei-nii, por favor aguanta._

Y sin embargo, rápidamente los ojos de Keiku pasaron a unos morados, y miro a Issei de forma intensa.

— _ **Horizonte.**_

Y un agujero aparecio en el pecho de Issei.


End file.
